Love Comes Softly
by vkluvsleohoward
Summary: Prequel of IM11 and Eleventh Harmony. Twenty-two stars (11 girls & 11 boys) were born in this country. Some were born in California and some were born in other states. But, how did they meet each other? Will they be in a certain movie together? Love will sprout. Leolivia, Dyannah, Matina, Trendaya, Bristan, Kelly, Raura, Coshan, Cake, Kefanie, and Paustin.
1. Leolivia (Leo and Olivia)

**Leolivia**

**Leo's POV:**

I'm pretty sure that you all know me as Leo Howard from Kickin It. But, what you guys don't know is that I have a massive crush on my Kickin It co-star, Olivia Holt.

I mean, how can any guys not like Olivia? Any guy would have to love her smile, laughter, funny side, serious side, and her personality. Her honey blonde hair is so shiny and luscious that I could just play and touch it all day long. She has perfect lips and they look like they are kissable. She always smells so good and—

"Leo! Are you done daydreaming?" Lulu asked. "I snapped out of it.

Lulu Antarsika is guest-starring in one episode called Return of Spyfall.

"Yes, I'm done," I said blushing.

"Somebody was dreaming about Olivia," Lulu sang.

"I was not," I said defensively.

"Mmmhmm," Lulu said and went over to Jim.

We just have to film the last scene of "Return of Spyfall."

We finished the rest of the scene. While I was driving to my Brazilian Jiu Jitsu class, I decided that I'm going to tell Olivia about how I feel about her. Because, Nina told me that Olivia does like me.

**Flashback (Jack's POV:)**

"Nina, how do you know that Olivia likes me?" I asked.

"Because she told me herself. She always talks about you. She likes the way you talk, laugh, your smile, your personality, and basically everything about you. She told me that she really likes you, but she doesn't know how to tell you," Nina said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She's worried that you might not feel the same way about her. Plus, there is also another problem," Nina said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Luke," Nina said.

Luke. I hate saying that name. Luke Benward is Olivia's current boyfriend and they've been dating since 2012. Whenever I see him with Olivia, my blood is boiling inside of me.

"You're right. But, forget Luke. I just have to think about how to tell Olivia how I really feel about her," I said.

"You better," Nina said.

"I gotta go. I have jiu jitsu today. See ya next week," I said, walking out of my dressing room.

"See ya!" Nina said.

**End of Flashback (Jack's POV:)**

As I parked my car into the parking lot, my phone starts ringing. I look at the caller ID and it's Nina. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Leo, go to Olivia's house!" Nina screamed.

"Nina, no need to scream. What's going on?"

"Oh, I'll tell you what's going on! Olivia just sent me a text saying that Luke is trying to rape her. I repeat, LUKE IS TRYING TO RAPE HER!" Nina yelled.

"Ow! WHAT?!"

"Olivia couldn't call or text you because Luke blocked your number on her phone. Go and save Olivia now!"

"Don't have to tell me twice. Bye."

I hung up, before Nina could say anything. I immediately started my truck, got it out of the parking lot, and started driving towards Olivia's house.

I finally reached Olivia's house. When I got out of the car, I heard screaming. Olivia screaming. I was able to open the front door and then I heard more screaming.

"Luke, get away from me!" Olivia yelled.

"Never in a million years!" Luke said.

I ran up the stairs and tried to open Olivia's door, but it was locked. After a few tries, I finally opened Olivia's door. It was not a very good sight. Luke was shirtless and his zipper was down. Olivia had her cami halfway up, showing her stomach.

**Olivia POV:**

Yes, Leo's here. That means Nina did call Leo.

"Leo?" Luke said.

"Luke, get away from my Olivia!" Leo screamed.

"Your Olivia? Since when was she your Olivia? She's my Olivia. I can do whatever I want with her. Who are you to stop me?" Luke said.

"LET GO OF OLIVIA, LUKE!" Leo yelled.

Luke let go of me and I pulled my cami down. Leo grabbed Luke by the hair and literally dragged him out of the room and out of the house. Leo came back to my arms and I went into his arms.

"Shhh…it's ok, Olivia. I'm here," Leo said, while stroking my hair.

Leo called my parents and told them what happened. I found that while Luke was trying to rape me, my sister, Morgan, and my brother, Cade, were unconscious.

**Four months late**

**Olivia POV:**

I broke up with Luke right after the whole incident happened. Right now, I'm in my dressing room at 'I Didn't Do It' set with Leo because he came to visit.

"Livvy?" Leo asked.

I love the way he calls me that.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I have something to give you," Leo said.

"Is it chicken nuggets with ketchup?" I asked.

"No," Leo said. I pouted. "It's even better." Leo pulled out an envelope that says 'OLIVIA.' I took it and I opened.

"I wrote this last year," Leo said.

"Last year?" I said and he nodded. I started reading it.

Dear Livvy,

We've been best friends since we met each other while working on Kickin It. We would have so much fun together. You knew everything about me and you even know how I felt at all times. But, what you didn't know was how I felt about you.

The truth is that I have a crush on you. Forget crush, I love you, Kim. When you started going out with Luke, I was heartbroken. I thought that I would never have a chance with you.

And—

"It's ripped off," I said.

"Yeah, apparently Bella ate the other half of the paper, so I'll say the rest of it," Leo said.

I nodded for him to continue.

"Olivia, I love everything about you. You're smart, funny, nice, kind, loving, caring, beautiful, flawless, and gorgeous. But, I mostly love your personality. So, Olivia Hastings Holt, will you be my girlfriend?" Leo asked.

I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. I went up to him and kissed him softly. He kissed back. I pulled away and started smiling.

"Leo Richard Howard, I would love to be your girlfriend," I said.

Leo smiled. He picked me up and started spinning me around. He stopped spinning and kissed me. I kissed back.

**Love or hate? The next chapter will be about Matina (Mateo and Nina). **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Matina (Mateo and Nina)

**Matina (Mateo &amp; Nina)**

**Nina POV:**

I've had a crush on Mateo ever since we met. I love everything about him. I love his smile, laugh, personality, humor, etc.

Right now, I'm just in my dressing gown, thinking about Mateo. The phone started ringing. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Nina, it's Jim. I need you and Mateo at my office."

"Ok, I'm coming."

I hung up. What did I do? What did Mateo did? On my way to the office, I saw Mateo coming out of his dressing gown. When he saw me, he smiled.

"Hey Nina," Mateo said.

"Hey Mateo," I replied.

"Do you know why Jim called us both to his office?" Mateo asked.

"I have no idea," I said.

"Oh ok," Mateo said.

We walked in silence by the time we got to the office. We opened the door to the office and Jim was sitting, writing. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey guys! Sit down, please," Jim said.

We sat down.

"Leo made a few changes in the episode he's directing. There will be an extra scene that will be just Layla and Jerry. So, this episode is going to be a one hour long episode. There will be romance happening between Layla and Jerry, no making out or sex. Is that okay with the both of you?" Jim asked.

I have to kiss Mateo! I'm feeling butterflies in my stomach.

"It's fine with me," Mateo said.

"Good. What about you, Nina?" Jim asked me.

Should I say yes or no?

"It's fine with me," I said, in a casual way.

"Excellent. I'm going to go talk to Leo about the scene. I'll be gone for at least twenty minutes. Wait here," Jim said and left.

"So, we're in the office….alone….just the two of us…" Mateo trailed off.

"What are you thinking, Arias?" I asked.

"Wanna make-out?" Mateo asked.

"No thank you," I said. Yes!

"Oh come on, Nina. You can't resist me," Mateo said.

"Actually, I can. I always know what you're thinking about," I said.

"Really? What am I thinking about now?" Mateo asked, taking a step towards me. What is he doing?

"You're probably thinking about Kylie Jenner," I said.

"I am thinking about a girl, but not Kylie Jenner. Keep guessing," Mateo said, taking another big step towards me.

"You're thinking about Miley Cyrus twerking," I guessed.

"Nope," Mateo said and I went back a step, but my back hit the wall. I could feel his breath on my face. He smells like mint. "Looks like you don't know me really well."

**Nobody's POV:**

And with that, Mateo slammed her up against the wall and crushed their lips together as he'd been wanting to ever since he first laid eyes on her.

Nina was stunned. Her lips started moving against his. Slowly at first, almost shyly, but when Mateo's hands moved to her waist, slipping under her blue top to caress the bare skin of her stomach, the horny teen inside her burst out, demanding control. Her arms snaked up his neck into his gorgeous, silky hair, she opened her mouth, letting his tongue dive in. She moaned, her tongue tentatively joining his. Soon, the kiss became more heated as their tongues fought in a battle for dominance. It was Mateo who emerged victorious, his hot muscles stroking the inside of her mouth, memorizing every crevice. Needing to feel more of her, he grabbed on to her gorgeous, firm butt and hoisted her up against the wall.

Mateo broke his lips from hers, and Nina let out a whimper of protest, before feeling his hot mouth on her neck, licking and sucking on the flesh that was exposed. Mateo kept one hand firmly onto her butt, squeezing it every so often to hear her gasp in pleasure. He nipped harshly at her collar bone, where Nina soon discovered she was very sensitive, before sucking and licking over the wound.

Her eyes widened as she felt him kiss just above her breasts, suddenly needing to feel more of his skin. She moved her hands to the hem of his shirt, gently tugging onto it. Mateo understood and took off the shirt and Nina's fingernails were grazing his tanned, toned chest. As Nina gently scratched Mateo's abs, a deep growl came from his throat. Mateo suddenly brought his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "Your turn."

Mateo's hands reached for Nina's shirt, when—

**Nina's POV:**

"Mateo Arias and Nina Dobrev, please report to Stage 10!" some person said over the intercom.

"Ok, so does this mean we're together?" Mateo asked.

"Nope," I said.

Mateo's face fell, showing a sad face.

"Why?" Mateo asked.

"Because you didn't ask me yet," I said.

"Oh, you got me scared there," Mateo said. He went down on one knee, holding his right hand out. "Nina Dobrev, I love everything about you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I leaned down to him and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back. I pulled away and we both had huge smiles on our faces.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

"It sure does," Mateo said.

"I repeat, Nina Dobrev and Mateo Arias, please report to Stage 10!"

"Let's go," Mateo said and we were on our way to Stage 10.

**Love or hate?**

**The next chapter is 'Dyannah' (Dylan and Hannah).**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Dyannah (Dylan and Hannah)

**Dyannah**

**Hannah's POV:**

I won't go out with any guy but Dylan. Whenever I go to my friend's parties, my friends try to hook me up with some guy; even I don't like any of them.

Right now, I'm at Peyton List and Spencer List's birthday party and Olivia and Debby are with me trying to find a guy for me.

"Hannah, what do you think about that guy, Hannah? He's pretty cute," Debby said.

"No, I don't like guys who pick their noses. Look, I appreciate of what you guys are trying to do for me, but all of the guys that you suggested for me; I don't like any of them. I have one guy and I only like him and no one else," I said.

"Really? Who's the guy? Is it Blake Michael?" Debby asked.

"No, it's—"

"What if it's David Henrie?" Olivia asked.

"No—"

"Or Jake T. Austin?" Debby said.

"It's—"

"Adam Irigoyen?"

"Trevor Jackson?"

"Any of the boys from the new group 'Boyz Club'?"

"GUYS! STOP!" I yelled.

Olivia and Debby stopped.

"I'm trying to tell you both the guy l like, but you guys keep me cutting off. So, you know what? I'm just not going to tell you what guy I like. Besides, I'm leaving. I'm tired," I said and walked out.

I kept calling my mom, but she said that she has a lot of work at office, so she can't come take me home. I can't call my dad because he's on a business trip. So, I decided that I'll walk home. I took a shortcut to my house by going through the alleyway. As I was walking, two drunk men were walking towards my way. I stopped and they stopped.

"Where are you going, sweetie?" one guy said.

"Isn't that a Versace dress?" the other guy asked.

"I heard that teenagers look sexy in a Versace dress and you're definitely one of those teenagers. So, let's have some fun," the first guy said.

"Don't you dare come near me! Get away from me!" I exclaimed.

They kept coming closer to me.

"I said get away from me!" I exclaimed.

They wouldn't stop, so I started running. I ran and ran as fast as I could. I heard footsteps, I looked back, and the two guys were running after me. I was still looking back that I had no idea that I ran into something or someone. I looked up and saw Dylan.

"Hannah? What's wrong?" Dylan asked.

"Dylan, two guys were going to rape me, but I ran away from them," I said.

"Come with me," Dylan said.

Dylan and I ran towards his car. But when we got to his car, the two guys were standing in front of us.

"Where do you think you're going with her? She's ours," the first guy said.

"Hannah is not going with you," Dylan said.

"Hannah? What a pretty name! It's also a sexy name, just like her. Am I right, man?" the first guy said.

"Right, man. Wait a minute, she's Hannah Leigh," the second guy said.

"Who's Hannah Leigh?" the first guy asked.

"Hannah Leigh is on Kickin It as Julie, Milton's girlfriend. And this guy right here is Dylan Riley Snyder. He acts as Milton on Kickin It," the second guy answered.

"How do you know?" the first guy asked.

"It's called having a 16 year old sister who's obsessed with watching Kickin It. It's so annoying to hear talk about Leo Howard all the time," the second guy said.

"That's why I'm saying that you should kill her," the first guy said.

"I can't do that. I love my sister," the second guy said.

As they were arguing with each other, Dylan and I quietly left them and went into the car and drove off. Dylan drove in silence and we reached my house. Dylan and I got out of the car and we stopped at my front door.

"Thank you so much, Dylan," I said.

"Anything for you, Hannah," Dylan said.

"So….." I lost my words when I felt lips on my lips. It was Dylan's lips. I kissed back with passion and it was a sweet kiss.

"So, does this mean you have a crush on me?" Dylan asked.

"No, I don't have a crush on you as you are now my boyfriend. I love you, Dylan," I said.

"I love you too, Hannah," Dylan said and gave me another kiss.

I'm very happy to call Dylan my boyfriend.


	4. Trendaya (Trevor and Zendaya)

**Trendaya (Trevor and Zendaya)**

**Zendaya's POV:**

I'm so happy! I got a boyfriend! I got a boyfriend! I got a boyfriend before Bella did! Now, Bella has to give me 15 dollars. I went over to my friends and there were sitting in Olivia's dressing room. Even the boys were there.

"Guess what, guys! I got a boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

"You did not!" Bella said.

"Oh, yes I did. His name is Matt and he's the best boyfriend in the world," I exclaimed.

Everybody congratulated me and Bella gave me 15 dollars. Trevor came up to me.

"Congrats, Zendaya. I'm really happy for you," Trevor said.

"Thanks, Trevor," I said, and then Trevor left. When I told everyone that I'm going out with Matt, Trevor looked a little upset and sad. I wonder why.

"So, when are we going to meet Matt?" Caroline asked.

"Actually, you guys are going to meet him tomorrow night. I invited him to our hangout at my house that is if it's okay with you guys?" I said.

"Of course, it's ok with us," Roshon said.

"Good," I said.

Everybody left to their homes. I was walking to my car when—

"Zendaya!"

I turned around to see who called me and it was Trevor.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey. Your boyfriend is Matt Tucker, right?" Trevor said.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I'm just telling you to be careful around him. I heard that at his old school, he did the worst senior prank ever," Trevor said.

"Trevor, Matt is my boyfriend. I'm sure he won't do anything bad with me," I said.

"Ok, I'm just warning," Trevor said.

"Thanks for looking out for me, Trevor, but I can take care of myself," I said and went inside my car. "BTW, Matt is coming to the hangout tomorrow night. So, you guys will get to meet him."

**Zendaya's POV:**

I can't believe it! Matt is taking me out on our first date!

Right now, I'm in my living room, waiting for Matt. I don't know what's Trevor these days. I think he's just jealous of Matt. I heard car beep and I knew that it was Trevor…..I mean Matt. Why did I say Trevor? Whatever.

"Mom, I'm leaving!" I yelled.

"Have fun, Z!" my mom yelled.

I went out to the car and saw Matt. I climbed inside the car and gave him a quick kiss.

"Wow, you look gorgeous!" Matt said.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself either. So, where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," Matt said.

After half an hour, Matt stopped driving.

"Here we are!" Matt said.

I looked in front of us and gasped. We were in front of my favorite restaurant, Golden Chopsticks. We got out of the car and walked inside the restaurant. Matt told the waitress his reservation. The waitress led us to our table and Matt pulled out a chair for me to sit down. When I sat down, my phone started ringing. I took my phone out of my purse and looked at the caller ID. It was Trevor.

**(Trevor=bold, **Zendaya=regular)

Hello?

**Zendaya? Where are you?**

I'm on a date with Matt at Golden Chopsticks.

**Oh, sorry, I bothered you.**

It's ok.

**I just called to make sure you're okay. Just be careful around Matt.**

Trevor, I'll be fine. He won't do anything to me.

"Who was that?" Matt asked.

"Oh, that was Trevor," I replied.

"You mean Trevor Jackson?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, you know him?" I asked.

"Why were you talking to him?" Matt asked.

"Because he's my best friend. What's wrong with talking to him?" I said.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! You're not supposed to have any guys that are your friends, especially Trevor Jackson!" Matt yelled.

"Matt, why are you yelling at me?" I asked shocked.

"God damn it, Zendaya!" Matt yelled.

Matt got up and pushed the table and the chairs and I started to cry.

**Trevor's POV:**

I heard the entire conversation between Matt and Zendaya. I ran out of the house, got into my car, and drove as fast as I could to Golden Chopsticks. By the time I got there, Matt was about to hit Zendaya with a chair. I ran in front of Zendaya and threw the chair out of Matt's hand.

"Don't touch my Zendaya!" I yelled.

I punched him square in the face and knocked him out cold. The waiters called the police to take Matt away. Then, somebody hugged me from the back. I turned around and realized it was Zendaya.

"Thank you so much, Trevor," Zendaya said. Zendaya looked up and her eyes were red and puffy which means she was crying. "You were right about Matt. I should've listened to you."

"Hey, it's ok. You're ok. He didn't hurt you, did he?" I asked.

"No, he didn't. Trevor?" Zendaya said.

"Yes?" I said.

"Did you mean when you said that I'm your Zendaya?" Zendaya asked.

It's now or never, Trevor.

"Of course, I meant it, Zendaya. Z, I think about you everyday single year, month, week, day, hour, minute, and second. When I found out that you were going out with Matt, my heart was broken into half. I thought that my chances with you were over. I love you, I love you, Zendaya!" I exclaimed.

Zendaya was shocked, but then a smile came onto her face. She came up to me and crashed her lips against mine. It was a sweet kiss and her lips tasted like vanilla and mint. Zendaya pulled back.

"I love you too, Trevor," Zendaya said.

**Love or hate?**

**If I get more than 10 reviews, I'll post the next chapter **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Bristan (Bella and Tristan)

**Bristan (Bella and Tristan)**

**Bella's POV:**

I was hanging out with my friends at the beach and I saw Leo Howard and Olivia Holt walking with some guy, who is super cute.

"Guys, this is a good friend of mine. His name is Tristan. Tristan, that's Zendaya, Trevor, Laura, Ross, Kelli, Billy, Hannah, Dylan, Nina, Mateo, Grace, Austin, Stefanie, Kenton, China, Jake, Caroline, Roshon, and Bella," Leo introduced us to Tristan.

"Hi Bella," Tristan said.

"Hi Tristan," I replied back.

I was looking at Tristan for a while. He had the most beautiful blue eyes and a captivating smile. Someone cleared their throat and I stopped looking at Tristan.

"Looks like they're talking to each other with their eyes," I heard Kelli whispering to Olivia.

"I think they're meant for each other," Kim whispered back to Kelli.

"Uh...it's very nice to meet you, Tristan," Hannah said.

"Same here, Hannah," Tristan.

"Guys, let's have some pizza!" Olivia exclaimed.

Everybody started having pizza. I was about to grab a piece when I saw another hand at the same slice. I looked up and it was Tristan.

"You can have it," Tristan said.

"No, it's okay. You can have it," I said.

"Ladies first," Tristan said.

I smiled at him and took the slice.

"Deluxe is my favorite kind of pizza," I said.

"Deluxe is my favorite kind of pizza, too," Tristan said.

**Evening**

I started getting to know Tristan a lot better now. We actually have some things in common. I called my mom to see if she could come and get me. But, she said that she can't come get me because she's working late. Everybody else already left.

"Bella?"

I turned around to see who called me and it was Tristan.

"Don't you have a ride?" Tristan asked.

"My mom was going to take me home, but she called me and said that she had to work late, so she can't come take me home," I explained.

"Oh, bummer. I can take you home," Tristan said.

"Really? You would do that?" I asked.

"Of course, I would do that. Come on," Tristan said.

I followed Tristan to his SUV. He opened the passenger door for me and I smiled at him and climbed in the passenger seat. He climbed in the driver's seat, started the vehicle, and started driving. After ten minutes, we reached my house.

"I actually had a really good time with you, Bella. I'm also glad that I met a girl like you," Tristan said.

"And I'm also glad that I met a guy like you," I said.

Then, out of nowhere, I kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye!" I exclaimed. I got out of the car, unlocked my the front door, and went inside the house. I looked through the living room window and I saw Tristan petting his cheek. He had a goofy smile on and he drove away.

**6 months later**

**Tristan's POV:**

I'm in love with Bella Thorne! Bella and I have gotten closer for the past six months.

Right now, Bella and I are at the park just having a picnic.

"You know, Bella? I'm glad that we got to know each other a lot more," I said.

"Me too," Bella said.

I sighed. Bella…..I need Bella…..Bella's perfect…..I like Bella…..I love Bella…..Bella will be mine.

"Did I just say those things out loud?" I asked myself.

"Yes, you just said those things out loud," Bella said.

Bella was just sitting there and it looked like she was thinking to herself.

"Bella, are you ok—" I got cut off. Bella came up to me and kissed me. I was surprised, but I kissed her back. It was a sweet, passionate kiss. We broke free and stared into each other's eyes.

"Bella, I love you," I said.

"I love you too, Tristan," Bella said and gave me another kiss.

**Love or hate? Keep a lookout for the next chapter **


	6. Coshon (Caroline and Roshon)

**Coshon (Caroline and Roshon)**

**Caroline's POV:**

I was extremely upset and sad when I found out that Roshon has a girlfriend. I also found out that they started dating before I even met Roshon. Tomorrow is their 6th anniversary together and tomorrow is also mine and Roshon's 5th friendship anniversary.

I just finished shopping and I also got a present for Roshon to celebrate our friendship anniversary. As I was walking towards my car, I heard someone calling me.

"Caroline!"

I turned around and it was Camie Marie, Roshon's girlfriend.

"Hey, Camie!" I said.

"Shopping! Where did you shop at?" Camie Marie asked.

"Hollister. Tomorrow is mine and Roshon's 5th friendship anniversary, so I got him a little something," I said.

"Oh that's right. Roshon did tell me about your friendship anniversary. That's so weird because tomorrow is also mine and—"

"—Roshon's 6th anniversary. Roshon told me yesterday," I said.

"Oh, well, I have to buy a gift for Roshon. I'll see you around," Camie Marie said.

"I'll see you around as well," I said.

"Ok, bye," Camie Marie said.

"Bye," I said.

It's pretty obvious about what Roshon saw in Camie Marie. She's extremely pretty, has flawless skin, and she's also model. I just remembered that I had to buy pizza for dinner tonight, so I went back inside the mall. I went to the food court and ordered two boxes of pizza, one cheese and one deluxe.

As I was waiting for my order, I saw Camie Marie with another guy. They were holding hands and laughing together. They were heading towards the Victoria Secret, so I followed them. They were looking at bras and the guy kept squeezing Camie Marie's ass. They went to the corner of the store and started making out. The guy had his hands all over Camie Marie and she liked it. She took off his shirt and gave him a passionate kiss. Before I could see anymore, I picked up my order, went outside to the car, started my car, and started driving towards Roshon's house.

When I reached the house, Roshon was going to walk towards his car.

"Roshon!"

He turned around and his face lit up when he saw me. I love his reaction whenever he sees me. He's just so cute, handsome, sexy, hot, and—

"Hey Caroline. Wassup?" Roshon said.

"Nothing much. Look, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to be blunt. I saw your girlfriend kissing another guy," I said.

"What?!" Roshon exclaimed.

"Yeah. I saw Camie Marie and the guy walking into Victoria Secret and he kept squeezing her ass. They even went to the corner of the store and started making out," I explained.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe that you would make up this story, Caroline," Roshon said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You're just jealous," Roshon said.

"How am I jealous?" I said, about to raise my voice.

"Because you hate Camie Marie," Roshon said.

How did he found out about that?

"And you want to know how I found out? Well, your brother told me. Caroline, you lied to me. You said that you were happy for me and Camie Marie, but you lied to me. What kind of best friend would lie to me like that?" Roshon said.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know how to answer that question.

"You're ridiculous," Roshon said, climbed in his car, and drove off.

There was only one thing that made me want to kill myself. He didn't believe me.

**Roshon's POV:**

I can't believe that Caroline would lie to me about the story and that she was happy for me and Camie Marie. I parked into the parking lot of the mall and went inside.

I was walking towards Hollister when I saw the Victoria Secret store.

_I saw Camie Marie and the guy walking into Victoria Secret and he kept squeezing her ass. They even went to the corner of the store and started making out_

I decided to go in the store and see if Caroline was telling the truth.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the employee asked me.

"Um, do you know if a girl and guy made out in any corner of this store?" I asked.

"Yes, I had to kick them out," the employee said.

So, Caroline was right. Wait a minute, she can't be right. It could be any girl and any guy making out in this store.

"Do you know where the control room is for this store?" I asked.

"Yes, right this way," the employee said.

She took me to the back of the store and into a room. The control room was filled out with big screen TV's. She played a video and I started watching it.

There were some customers in there and I saw a young couple walk in the store and it was Camie Marie with some other guy. The guy was pinching Camie Marie's ass and they went over to the corner of the store and started making out. Camie Marie took off the guy's shirt and the guy took off her shirt. Before Camie Marie took off his pants, the employee came in, yelled at them, and kicked them out.

"Thank you," I said and left.

I took out my phone and called Camie Marie. She answered on the third ring.

(Camie Marie=regular, **Roshon=bold**)

Hey baby!

**Camie, where did you go today?**

To the mall

**Which store did you go to?**

Hollister

**Then after that?**

I came home

**Stop lying! I know that you went to Victoria Secret. And I also know that you were about to have sex with another guy.**

There was silence.

You got the whole wrong thing, Roshon. That guy was trying to rape me.

**It didn't look like it.**

Who told you about this?

I was about to say Caroline, but I stopped myself. Camie Marie is very sneaky and if I mention Caroline, she might do something to her.

**I'm not telling you.**

Whatever. I still love you though, sexy.

**No, you don't! We're done, Camie Marie!**

I hung up. I went into the car and drove to Caroline's house. I saw Caroline about to go inside the house.

"Caroline!"

She turned around and saw me.

"Caroline, I'm so sorry. You were right about Camie Marie. The people that owned the store had a video and I saw Camie Marie with another guy. I'm so sorry that I yelled at you and I will never doubt you again! Will you please forgive me?" I asked.

"Yes, I forgive you," Caroline said.

Then, I did the bravest thing ever. I kissed her. Best part was that she kissed me back. She had her hands in my hair and my hands were on her waist. I pushed her against the car and started kissing, sucking, and biting her neck. She moaned in pleasure. She took my face and kissed me again. We pulled away from each other.

"Does this we mean we're together?" Caroline asked.

"Not yet," I said.

I took out my phone and took a picture of me and Caroline kissing. I posted the picture on Twitter and Instagram and captioned: "New girlfriend…..she's the right person for me…..#shesmine" I even tagged her name in the picture.

"Now, it's official," I said and kissed her.

**So, what do you guys think? Love or hate?**

**I'm sorry that I wasn't updating so much. I have State exams next week and I have the Finals at the end of May, so I have to study. **

**Next chapter will be on Kenton and Stefanie (Kefanie)**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Kefanie (Kenton and Stefanie)

**Kefanie (Kenton and Stefanie)**

**Kenton's POV:**

I just got off of the phone with one of my best friends, who is not an actor and goes to high school. He said that prom is coming up and he invited me to come with a date. The problem is, who should I bring as a date? Wait, I can ask Stefanie!

What if she knows? Oh what the heck, I'm going to ask her anyway. I can't even stop thinking about Stefanie. She has perfect brown hair **(Stefanie dyed her hair) **beautiful blue eyes, and kissable lips. She looks beautiful in every outfit.

"KENTON!"

I got out of la-la land and saw Roshon and Caroline in front of me.

"What are you dreaming about?" Roshon asked.

"Actually the question is, who are you dreaming about?" Caroline asked.

"Well, I'm actually thinking about Stefanie," I said.

"Awwwwww…..how cute! You should ask her out!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Not now," I said.

"I wasn't talking about right now. Whenever you're ready, you should ask her out," Caroline said.

"Definitely. Look, one of my best friends invited me to come to his high school prom and bring a date. So, I thought that maybe Stefanie would go to prom with me. But, I don't know how to ask her," I said.

"I know how you should ask her!" Caroline beamed.

"How?" I asked.

Caroline told me what I should and what I should get and also where I should get it.

"What do you think?" Caroline asked.

"Perfect. Thanks, Caroline. I'm going to ask her tonight," I said.

"Why so soon?" Caroline asked.

"Prom is in 2 days," I said.

"Oh, well, your best friend could've told you a little sooner," Caroline said.

"I know. He's sometimes forgetful," I said.

I went into my car and drove to the flower shop.

**Stefanie's POV (7 p.m.)**

My mom and I are in the car on the way home from my work at the studio. My phone ringed and I opened it to see that I got a text message from Kenton.

**(Stefanie=bold, **Kenton=regular)

Hey! R u home yet?

**I'll be there in 5. Y?**

Cant tell. Surprise!

**U know I don't like surprises**

Well, ur just gonna have 2 live with it

**Kk**

See u there

**See u!**

What could the surprise be?

We finally reached home. We got out of the car and I unlocked the front door and opened it. When I opened the door, I saw rose petals. There was also a piece of paper on the rose petals. I looked at my mom and she was just smiling.

"Mom, do you know about this surprise?" I asked.

"Maybe," my mom said.

She does know! I picked up the paper and opened it. I could definitely recognize Kenton's handwriting.

**Just follow the rose petals**

The rose petals led to the basement. I went down to the basement and I saw that the basement floor was covered with rose petals. Where did he buy all that roses? There was a big screen up on the wall. The first screen said:

**Stefanie, this is going to be a little hard to say this to you face to face. So, I just made a PowerPoint. Hope you enjoy!**

Second screen:

**Beautiful girl**

**Just sing me your song**

**While the rains play along**

**And all of your loveliness**

**In the dark it will glow**

**And after the darkness falls**

**That I love you, you'll know**

Third screen:

**Beautiful girl**

**Just give me your hand**

**Before the end of this dance**

**And like a rhyme with no rhythm**

**That's my life without you**

**But not like the changing seasons**

**My love will stay true**

Fourth screen:

**Oh! Beautiful girl, please accept my proposal**

**Today is not a day of single**

**So let's just mingle**

**My single heart is ready to mingle**

Fifth screen:

**Oh! Beautiful girl, please accept my proposal**

**Stefanie, will you be my girlfriend?**

"YES! I would love to be your girlfriend, Kenton! And I love you too!" I exclaimed.

Sixth screen:

**I love you too, Stefanie. One more thing. Look down on the floor when I say GO, ok?**

"Ok," I answered.

"GO!" I heard Kenton yell.

I looked down and I was about to cry of what I was seeing. The small candles were shaped in letters that made want to cry.

PROM?

I felt arms on my waist and hugging me from the back.

"Will you go to prom with me?" Kenton asked.

"YES!" I exclaimed.

I turned around and kissed him on the lips. After a few seconds, we pulled away from each other. I'm so excited for prom.

**During Prom**

**Kenton's POV:**

Stefanie and I are having a lot of fun together at prom. She looked beautiful in her Sherri Hill strapless, long, light blue dress **(Pic on profile)**. She has her hair up and curled. We both decided to sing a song together.

"This young and famous couple is next to perform for us. Give it up for Kenton Duty and Stefanie Scott!" the DJ said.

Everybody started cheering when Stefanie and I went onstage.

"Hey everyone, my Stefanie and I are going to sing 'I'm Your Angel' by Celine Dion featuring R. Kelly. This is for all of you couples out there," I said.

The song started playing.

**(Kenton=bold, **Stefanie regular, _Both=italic_)

No mountain's too high for you to climb  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah  
No river's too wide for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray

**And then you will see the morning will come****  
****And every day will be bright as the sun****  
****All of your fears cast them on me****  
****I just want you to see**

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky__  
__I'll be your shoulder when you cry__  
__I hear your voices when you call me__  
__I am your angel___

_And when all hope is gone, I'm here__  
__No matter how far you are, I'm near__  
__It makes no difference who you are__  
__I am your angel__  
__I'm your angel__  
_  
**I saw your teardrops and I heard you cry****  
****All you need is time****  
****Seek me and you shall find****  
****You have everything and you're still lonely****  
****It don't have to be this way****  
****Let me show you a better day**

And then you will see the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
So all of your fears just cast them on me  
How can I make you see?  
_  
__I'll be your cloud up in the sky__  
__I'll be your shoulder when you cry__  
__I hear your voices when you call me__  
__I am your angel___

_And when all hope is gone, I'm here__  
__No matter how far you are, I'm near__  
__It makes no difference who you are__  
__I am your angel__  
__I'm your angel__  
_**  
****And when it's time to face the storm****  
**

I'll be right by your side 

**Grace will keep us safe and warm****  
**

And I know we will survive  
And when it seems as if your end is drawing near 

**(The end is drawing near)****  
**

Don't you dare give up the fight 

**(Oh no)**

Just put your trust beyond the skies

___I'll be your cloud up in the sky__  
__I'll be your shoulder when you cry__  
__I hear your voices when you call me__  
__I am your angel___

_And when all hope is gone, I'm here__  
__No matter how far you are, I'm near__  
__It makes no difference who you are__  
__I am your angel__  
__I'm your angel_

Everybody clapped for us. I kissed Stefanie softly on the lips and the best part is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She kissed me back.

**So, what do you guys think? Love or hate?**

**New Kickin It episode 'Fight in the Museum' is airing on June 30****th****. You must see this episode because our very own Leo Howard directed it himself.**

**He broke the world record of being the youngest TV director.**

**Next chapter will be Cake (China and Jake)**

**REVIEW! **


	8. Cake (China and Jake)

**Cake (China and Jake)**

**China's POV:**

So right now, I'm getting ready for date with Jake. Yep, I said it. Jake is taking me out on a date to the movies to go see the Divergent movie. Then, he's taking me on a special dinner date to Rainbow Bar and Grill **(Don't own that restaurant)**.

As I finished applying makeup, I heard the doorbell ring. I went downstairs and opened the door and it was Jake. He was wearing black jeans, a white shirt, with a blue/black plaid unbuttoned down shirt on top of his shirt. I was wearing a high low black tunic tank top with button back with a black knit jegging Capri with mock front pockets **(Pic on profile).**

"Wow! China, you look amazing," Jake said.

"Thanks, Jake," I said.

We linked arms and walked to his car **(No, we're not dating….yet). **He opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in and sat down. He came into the driver's seat, started the car, and we're on our way to the theater.

We finally reached the movie theater. We went to the ticket booth.

"Tickets for two please," Jake said.

"That would $8," the guy said.

I was just looking around and I saw someone, whom I thought I would never see in my life, my ex-boyfriend, Marcus. When he saw me, he also had a look of surprise. He and some girl that he has arms around came up to me.

"Well, well, well, China Anne McClain. What are you doing here, alone?" Marcus asked.

"She's not alone. I'm with her," Jake said, and he stood really close to me. I like when he gets protective.

"Oh, I'm sorry. China Anne McClain on a date? Is this your boyfriend, China?" Marcus asked.

"Uh…..no, I'm—"

"Yes! Yes, Jake is my boyfriend," I said and kissed Jake on the cheek.

"Oh, that's so…..sweet. Just be careful, man. She'll break up with you within a month, just like what she did to me," Marcus said.

"I broke up with you because I saw you kissing another girl," I said.

"Yeah, and it was this girl, whom I love with all my heart. She's a better kisser than you are. Her lips are to die for. I can kiss them all day," Marcus said.

He started kissing his girlfriend right in front of me, then it turned into a make-out session.

"Come on, China. I got our tickets," Jake said.

On the way to the theater room, we bought a small popcorn and soda. We went inside the theater room and sat down in our seats.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know your ex-boyfriend was going to here," Jake said.

"It's not your fault, Jake. Don't blame yourself. Now, let's enjoy the movie," I said.

**After movie**

The movie was awesome! It was really sad when Tris's parents died. Hey, at least Tris and Theo get to stay together.

Right now, Jake and I are on our way to Rainbow Bar and Grill. We finally reached the restaurant and we went inside.

"Reservations for two, under Jake Short," Jake said.

"Yes, follow me," the waiter said.

The waiter led us to a private room and it was beautiful. The table had two candles on opposite sides of the table and Celine Dion's music was playing. Jake held out a chair for me and I sat down. He went to the other side of the table and sat down.

"Wow, Jake! This is amazing!" I said.

"Thanks," Jake said.

The waiter gave us the menus and asked for any drinks.

"I'll have an espresso with no liquor," I said.

"Same," Jake said.

The waiter left to get our drinks. Jake and I started talking about his show 'Mighty Med.'

"I love working on 'Mighty Med,' but it's not as fun as working with my favorite cast on A.N.T. Farm," Jake said.

"Yeah, I miss working on there. I mostly miss working with you," I said.

"Me too," Jake said.

The waiter came back with the beverages.

"What would you like to have?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have a philly cheese steak with fries," I said.

"I'll have the BLT," Jake said.

Within 15 minutes, we got our order. We happily eating and talking to each other. With Marcus, I'm a totally different person. But when I'm with Jake, I'm myself and I like that. I wish Jake could ask me out.

We finished eating and Jake paid.

"The 'thing' upstairs is ready," the waiter said.

"What thing?" I asked.

"Surprise. Come on with me. The night's not over yet," Jake said.

Jake led me upstairs to the terrace and overlooked Los Angeles. There was music playing and Jake held out his hand.

"You wanna dance?" Jake asked.

I smiled and took his dance and we swayed to the dance. I couldn't stop looking into his chocolate brown eyes. The next thing I knew, he started leaning in and I did. Then, our lips touched. I kissed him back. Oh, his lips tasted like…..bacon. Ok, that's a little weird, but I don't care. We pulled away from each other.

"When I first saw you, you were beautiful. Now, you've gotten older and have gotten gorgeous. China Anne McClain, will you be my girlfriend?" Jake asked.

I smiled and kissed him. He kissed me back and we pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

"It sure does," Jake said and he hugged me.

I hugged him back. I felt really safe in his arms. Now, I can tell the whole world that Jake is mine, and will forever be mine.

**Love or hate? **

**I have a suggestion. I realized that for this story, Grace and Austin won't be really good couple. So, I'm thinking of changing from Grace to Piper (Curda) and Austin and the ship name will be Paustin. If you guys agree with this, then the next chapter will be Piper Curda and Austin North.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Paustin (Piper and Austin)

**Paustin (Piper and Austin)**

**Piper's POV:**

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Piper, happy birthday to you!"

I blowed the candles and everybody clapped. It was my 16th birthday party and invited Leolivia (Leo and Olivia), Dyannah (Dylan and Hannah), Matina (Mateo and Nina), Trendaya (Trevor and Zendaya), Bristan (Bella and Tristan), Kefanie (Kenton and Stefanie), Cake (China and Jake), Austin, James (my boyfriend), and a few of my other friends. When, I finished cutting the cake, my mom started distributing the cake to everyone else, but I didn't see James anywhere.

"What's wrong, Piper?"

I turned around to see who asked me that question and it was Austin. Austin, I can only think about him day and night. He's just so handsome and—

Woah, Piper, you have a boyfriend.

"Um….I can't find James anywhere. He wasn't there when I was cutting the cake," I said.

"Really? Let's look for him," Austin said.

I agreed with him. We started looking everywhere for James, but we couldn't find him. The last room I went to was the TV room in the basement. I opened the door and I saw something that I would never see in my life.

James kissing my friend, Brittany! 

"JAMES!" I screamed.

James stopped kissing Brittany and looked at me, with a surprise look.

"Uh…um…Piper, it's not what you think," James said and started towards me.

I quickly went upstairs and opened the front door. Everybody kept asking me what was wrong, but I ignored them. Austin came up to me and held me by the shoulders.

"Piper, please tell me everything. What's wrong? Why did you scream?" Austin asked.

James came up to the living room and literally ran to me.

"Piper, please try to understand!" James said.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING! I SAW YOU! I SAW YOU AND BRITTANY KISSING, YOU BOTH WERE PROBABLY ABOUT TO MAKE BABIES! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! IT'S OVER, JAMES! WE'RE DONE! Get out," I exclaimed.

"Piper—"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" I screamed.

James took his jacket and left. Brittany came up to me.

"Happy sweet sixteen, Piper. I'm sorry that James and I ruined your birthday," Brittany said and left with James.

I closed the door, sat down on the couch, and just broke out crying. Everybody told me to stop crying, but I couldn't. Because of James and Brittany, my birthday was ruined.

"Piper, please don't cry. I don't like seeing you crying," Austin said.

"Austin, my birthday is ruined!" I exclaimed.

"No, it's not. I'll make it better," Austin said.

What?

"Piper, the day I met you was the best day of my life. I fell in love with you when I first saw you. Piper, will you be my girlfriend? If you don't feel the same way, then I totally understand and—"

I cut him off and kissed him. Austin kissed me back.

"Awwwww!" everybody exclaimed.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Austin," I answered.

Everybody clapped. Everybody started giving me gifts.

My birthday was ruined, but Austin made it better. I love him so much!

**Love or hate? Sorry, that it was really short. I had to go to dance practice, because I have to perform at the Governor's residence, wonderful opportunity.**

**Next chapter is Kelly (Kelli and Billy)**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Kelly (Kelli and Billy)

**Kelly (Kelli and Billy)**

**Kelli's POV:**

"That movie was awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Agreed. What do you think, Lilly?" Billy asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, great," Lilly said, not in a very good mood.

"Are you ok, Lil?" Billy asked.

I hate when Billy calls her that. Let's just say that Lilly wasn't happy at all when she found out that Billy invited to watch a movie with him and Lilly.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Can you take me home, sweetie?" Lilly asked.

"I can't. I have to pick up my sister at the studio," Billy said.

"It's ok, Billy. I can take Lilly home," I said.

"You will?" both of them asked.

"Of course, I'm pretty sure I can do something for my two favorite people," I said.

Billy smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back. Then, I felt a sting and I realized that Lilly pinched him. I quickly broke our hug, thank goodness Billy didn't notice.

"Thank you so much, Kelli. You're the best," Billy said and left.

On the way to my Toyota car, Lilly didn't talk to me at all.

"Kelli, can you stop at the park, please?" Lilly asked.

"Sure," I answered.

I stopped at the Seaford Park. The both of us got out and Lilly led us into the woods of the Seaford Park.

"Lilly, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"You'll see," Lilly said.

Out of nowhere, Lilly started kicking me and punching me. Let me tell you, it hurt like hell! I couldn't fight her back because I was in too much pain. The last one was when she kicked me in the stomach and I screamed as loud as I could. The worst part was that no one heard me because it's 9 o' clock at night.

"Listen to me, you slut. Stay away from my Billy, otherwise I'll do more than punching and kicking you. Got that?" Lilly said.

I didn't answer her. She kicked me again and I screamed again. I started vomiting blood.

"Answer me!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Got it!" I exclaimed.

"Good. Uh, bye-bye, Kelli," Lilly said and left.

Great, so she just left me to suffer or worse probably to die. I tried to get up, but my stomach would act up and I would vomit blood. In the distance, I saw Billy's car stop behind my car.

"Kelli! Are you here?!" Billy shouted.

"BILLY!" I screamed.

"Kelli?! Where are you?!" Billy asked.

"IN THE WOODS!" I screamed.

I saw Billy running towards the woods and he gasped when he saw me in this condition.

"Hang on, Kelli. I won't let anything happen to you," Billy said.

By the time he was calling 911 and carrying me to his car, I already blacked out.

**Billy's POV:**

I took Kelli to the hospital, called her parents, and waited for 2 hours. Kelli's younger sister, Kirra, wouldn't stop crying and I tried to console her.

"Kelli Berglund?"

We got up as soon as we heard her name.

"Kelli didn't lose that much blood, but she did break her ribs. We already fixed her ribs, so she's going to be fine. She can't do any physical activities for 1 month," the doctor said.

"That means that she can't dance for a whole month?" Kirra asked.

"I'm afraid so. Does anyone who did this to her?" the doctor asked.

There was only one person who did this to her.

"I know," I said.

"Who?" Mrs. Berglund asked.

I took out the bracelet that I made for her.

"Lilly Brown, my girlfriend," I answered.

**Kelli's POV:**

I woke up in a white room and I saw Billy sleeping on my right. He looks so cute when he sleeps. I was able to shake him a little bit to wake him up and he woke up. His face light up.

"Kelli! Are you ok?" Billy asked.

"I'm fine. Billy, I don't know if you—"

"I know," Billy said.

"What?" I asked.

"I know that Lilly did this to you. I found this when I found you," Billy said.

He took out a bracelet that said BU+LB.

"I broke up with her," Billy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be. For the past few weeks, my love for her just vanished. The reason why was because I was in love with someone else," Billy said.

"And who's that someone?" I asked.

"That someone is you. Kelli, I fell in love with you when I first met you. I'm willing to spend my entire life with you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Billy asked.

"Yes!" I said.

He leaned in and kissed me.

**Love or hate?**

**The next chapter is on Raura (Ross and Laura)**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Raura (Ross and Laura)

**Raura (Ross and Laura)**

**Laura's POV:**

I was driving on my way to the ice cream shop because Ross told me to meet him there. I finally reached the ice cream shop and I parked my car. I got out of the car and locked it. I went over the ice cream shop, but I didn't see Ross anywhere. So, I just sat down at the bench and started waiting for Ross.

20 minutes went by and Ross still didn't come at all. I called Ross, but he didn't answer.

_He's probably sick or had a family emergency_, I thought.

I was going to leave to go home when I saw Ross's ex-girlfriend, Kiersey Clemons. I glared at Kiersey when I saw her.

"Hello Laura!" Kiersey exclaimed.

"What do you want, Kiersey?" I asked.

"Well, I heard some things about you from Ross. I recorded it, do you want to hear it?" I asked.

"Ross? Ross would never say bad things about me. The both of us are really good friends," I said.

"Are you sure about that? One minute," Kiersey said.

Kiersey took out his phone and started doing something on her phone. She then faced her phone towards me.

(Kiersey=regular, **Ross=bold)**

So, Ross, I heard that you actually like Laura. I knew this would happen.

**What are you talking about, Kiersey? I never liked Laura.**

What do you mean? You started becoming good friends with her when you started working with her on Austin and Ally.

**Well, I was just acting. I only acted to be friends with her. Plus, I hate brunettes! I never liked brunette girls! Brunettes are a lot more stupid than blondes. I hate Laura! I hate the way she acts, sings, even talks. I don't want to be friends with her. She's a slut, hoe, prostitute, whore, and a lesbian!**

Kiersey ended the recording. Ross never liked me? ROSS NEVER LIKED ME?! I immediately got into my car and drove to Ross's house. I didn't even bother to knock on the door, so I opened. I went into Ross's room and saw him there playing his guitar.

"Hey, Laura! What's up?" Ross said.

I went up to him and slapped him across the face. Ross looked at me and tears were already forming in his eyes.

"Did Kiersey—"

"YES! KIERSEY SHOWED ME! Is that what you think of me?" I asked.

Ross was silent.

"ANSWER ME!" I screamed.

"No, Laura. I didn't—"

"STOP LYING TO ME! YOU THINK I'M A SLUT, WHORE, PROSTITUTE, HOE, AND A LESBIAN?! I CANNOT BELIEVE OUR FRIENDSHIP WAS A LIE, ROSS! AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE A REALLY AWESOME FRIEND! BUT I WAS WRONG! I WAS TOTALLY WRONG! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, ROSS! NEVER!" I screamed.

As I was yelling at him, tears started streaming down my face and his face.

"L-L-Laura, please listen to me. What Kiersey made you listen was all a lie," Ross said quietly.

"REALLY?! PROVE IT!" I shouted.

"I will," Ross said.

Ross took out his phone and started doing something on it. He faced his phone towards me.

(**Kiersey=bold, **Ross=regular)

**Hey Ross!**

What do you want, Kiersey?

**I want you to end your friendship with Laura.**

WHAT?! No, I would never do that. I love her!

**Excuse me? Did you just say that you LOVE HER?!**

How about you stop shouting? People are looking and yes, I do love her.

**This is why I want you to end your friendship with Laura. Because clearly everyone wants you and Laura to start dating, but as long as I am alive, it will never happen.**

That's too bad for you because I already planned on asking her out today. I invited her to come to the ice cream shop. I found out from her sister, Vanessa, that she also likes me.

**That's what I don't want to happen. I don't want you and Laura to be a couple. This is a list of mean things that I think of Laura. I'm going to record you saying those things, so Laura will think that you said it and you meant it. And say it with some seriousness and sincerity.**

No, way! I'm not doing this, Kiersey.

**Better think twice, Ross. If you don't do this, your Laura will never see tomorrow's sunrise.**

There was a pause.

Fine, I'll do it.

**Good choice.**

Ross stopped the recording. I was shocked! Kiersey was behind of all this! And I believed her! I just fell on the floor and started crying again.

"Laura, please don't cry," Ross said.

"I feel terrible, Ross. I should've listened to your side of the story instead of shouting. I scared you and I made you cry when I shouted you. One more thing, Ross," I said.

"What's that 'thing'?" Ross asked.

"I love you too," I replied.

Ross smiled and kissed me. He lifted me up bridal style; put me on the bed, without breaking his lips off mine. His lips tasted so sweet. We pulled away from each other.

"Laura, will—"

"Yes," I replied.

"What?" Ross asked.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend," I replied.

He smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back. He first got off of me, went to his room door, and closed it.

**Love or hate? I have finished all of the couples' chapters, but there is still more chapters to be updated. So, keep a lookout.**

**New Kickin It episode 'The Amazing Krupnick' will air on June 16****th****.**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Caroline's POV:**

All of the new couples **(Leolivia, Dyannah, Matina, Paustin, Bristan, Trendaya, Cake, Raura, Kefanie, Kelly, and Coshon) **were hanging at the man cave at Zendaya's house.

We heard footsteps down the stairs, we turned around, and it was Zendaya's dad.

"Hey, dad. What's up?" Zendaya said.

"Well, someone wants to see **all** of you," Mr. Coleman said.

"Do you know who it is?" Roshon asked.

"Somebody from a talent agency," Mr. Coleman replied.

All of us went upstairs into the living room and saw a man wearing just a navy blue shirt with jeans. All of us sat down on the couch.

"Hi guys. My name is Aaron and I'm an agent from the LA Talent Agency **(Don't own it because it actually exists). **First, I would like to say congratulations for everyone of you that got a boyfriend or girlfriend. Seeing all of you guys as couples gave my director an idea to make a movie about you guys," Aaron said.

"You mean like a reality movie?" Olivia asked.

"No, not a reality movie. I want it to be a Disney Channel Original Movie. Well, actually not me. Our director wanted it," Aaron said.

"Who's your director?" Mateo asked.

"Our director is Chitra Jadhav. She's an Indian and she has been an actress ever since she was 12 years old. She's now married with a wonderful husband and has 2 small kids. She wrote a story called 'IM11 and Eleventh Harmony' and she used your characters' names from the shows that you guys are working on right now. She would like you guys to be in the movie, so that she won't have to use other actors and actresses to disappoint the audience, meaning the fans," Aaron explained.

"So, let me get this straight. Chitra Jadhav wants all of us to be in her movie?" Nina asked.

"Yep," Aaron said.

"This is a lot to take in because all of us have so much going on," Nina said.

"Nina's right. Can you give us more time to give our final answer?" Hannah asked.

"Um…3 weeks?" Aaron asked.

"3 weeks is good. What do you guys think?" Zendaya asked.

All of us agreed with Zendaya.

"Ok, I will let Chitra know about this and I'm sure she will understand. I shall be on my way," Aaron said.

"I'll walk you out," Zendaya said.

Zendaya walked Aaron out and Aaron drove away in his car.

Everybody left to their houses. I opened the front door of my house and was greeted by my mom.

"Hi honey," my mom said.

"Hey mom," I said and sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong? You look puzzled," my mom said and sat down right next to me.

"Mom, this actress, Chitra Jadhav, wrote a story called 'IM11 and Eleventh Harmony' and she used our characters' names from the shows that we're currently working on," I explained.

"Who's 'our'?" my mom asked.

"The new couples, my friends," I said.

"Oh, ok. Let me guess, Chitra wants you to be in the movie," my mom said.

I nodded.

"Should I accept the offer?" I asked.

"Of course you should, honey. Chitra is famous for being in so many action movies, in fact she's going to be in a movie with Channing Tatum **(made that up). **She's big! I think you should accept it," my mom said.

"But, we told the agent, Aaron, to give us 3 weeks to tell Chitra our final answer," I said.

"Well, you have plenty of time to think about it. Now, you come. Dinner is ready," my mom said.

"I'll come, I just need to make a call first," I said.

My mom smiled and went to the kitchen. I took out my phone and speed dialed Roshon's number. He immediately answered it.

(**Roshon=bold**, Caroline=regular)

**Hey sweetie!**

Hey. Did you talk to your mom about the…?

**Yeah, I talked to her. Did you?**

Yeah.

**And?**

She said I should do it.

**My mom said the same thing but I have a lot of music stuff to work on and she said that I have time to do it.**

I'm guessing that's what my mom was trying to say to me, too. So, are you going to do it?

**I think I am going to do it.**

Well, if you're going to do it, then I will do it.

**That's my girl. Ok, I gotta go and eat.**

Same here. Bye, love ya!

**Love you more!**

He hung up. I went upstairs, put my purse away, plugged my phone into the charger, and went downstairs to eat with my family.

**What do you guys think?**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Zendaya's POV:**

3 weeks have already gone by and all of the couples are at my house, waiting for Aaron. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I said.

I got up and opened the front door, it was Aaron.

"Hello, Zendaya!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Hi, Aaron. Everybody else is already here," I said.

Aaron followed me into the living room. He sat down on the chair and I sat right next to Trevor.

"So, have you guys thought about the offer?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, all of us thought about the offer very thoroughly. We've decided that we will act in the movie," Roshon said.

"Wow! That's wonderful news! I will immediately call and tell Chitra about this! She will be pleased!" Aaron said and immediately left.

"Alright, why don't we celebrate by going to Six Flags?" Leo asked.

"I agree. Then after Six Flags, all of you guys has to take us girls shopping," Olivia suggested.

All of the guys groaned.

"Hey, if you won't take us shopping, that means you won't get any kiss from your girlfriend for a whole week," Stefanie said.

They agreed.

**Bella's POV:**

"You're going to be gone for a while, honey," my mom said.

"Mom, it's only 5 hours away. It's not that bad. Plus, Tristan is going to take care of me," I said.

"Bella, boyfriends don't know how to take care of girls as well as their mothers. Nobody can take care of you as good as I can, but I trust Tristan," my mom said.

"Don't worry, mom. Tristan will take care of me. But, I will miss you, mom," I said.

"I'll miss you too, pumpkin," my mom said.

I heard the car horn and knew it was Tristan and his mom. I went out to the car with my three luggage, put it in the trunk, and drove away to San Jose.

"So, Tristan, are you excited? Our first movie together?" I asked.

"I am excited, baby. I've always wanted to be in a movie with you, and I finally got the opportunity to be in it with you," Tristan said.

I smiled and kissed him.

5 hours later, we reached the studio in San Jose. When we got there, the rest of the couples were already there. We got out of the car and the crew took the luggage out of the trunk for us.

"Are we late?" I asked China.

"Nope, you're actually on time," China answered.

"That's good," Tristan said.

"Hi guys!"

We turned around and it was Aaron.

"Welcome to San Jose! Your luggage will be in the Dolce Hayes Mansion. In room 132 will be Olivia, Nina, and Piper. In room 133 will be Zendaya, Bella, and Caroline. In room 134 will be Kelli, Stefanie, and China. In room 135 will be Laura and Hannah. In room will be 232 will be Leo, Mateo, and Austin. In room 233 will be Trevor, Tristan, and Roshon. In room 234 will be Billy, Kenton, and Jake. In room 235 will be Ross and Dylan. Here are your room keys. Right now, there will be a meeting in the green room with Chitra and with other guest stars," Aaron explained.

Aaron led us to the green room and all of us gasped. We saw Chitra Jadhav with Justin Bieber, Nicholas Cage, Victoria Justice, Elizabeth Gillies, Sideswipe Martial Arts Group, Robert Downey Jr., and Taylor Lautner.

"Please sit down," Aaron said.

All of us sat down.

"Hi, I'm Chitra Jadhav and I am the director of the movie. The movie is called 'IM11 and Eleventh Harmony.' The movie is about eleven girls (Kim, Jasmine, Julie, Kelli, Zendaya, Bella, Caroline, Stefanie, China, Laura, and Layla) are amazing dancers, but they're not famous. They9 get to meet their favorite dance group, IM11. Love takes its place. But, will a certain person kidnap the girls? So, that's the summary. We will start with table read tomorrow at 10 a.m.," Chitra said.

All of us chatted with the guest stars. We left to the hotel, signed in, and went to our rooms. The hotel is so fancy and beautiful. Zendaya opened the door to our room.

"OMG! I love this room! It's two king-size bed and it has a in-accessible bathroom. It has a balcony. It also has a living room! What do you guys think?" Caroline asked.

"I love it," Zendaya said.

"Ditto," Bella said.

We unloaded our luggage and put our clothes in the drawers. We decided to eat dinner downstairs. We took a shower, changed in nice clothing, and went downstairs to meet the rest of the couples.

**The Next Day (9 p.m.)**

**Olivia's POV:**

Nina and Piper went to go see Mateo and Austin and I'm just sitting here watching TV. Leo said that he will see me after he's done exercising in the gym. I heard a knock on the door and I smiled, thinking it was Leo. I opened the door and it was Justin Bieber.

"Oh, hey Justin," I said.

"Hey, Olivia," Justin said.

"I wasn't expecting you," I said.

"That's why you expect the unexpected," Justin said.

I chuckled.

"Come on in. Can I get you something?" I asked.

"No, I'm good. I actually came for advice," Justin said.

"Oh, I'm usually not the right person to take advice, but I can try to help. What help do you need?" I asked.

"There's this girl that I just met yesterday, but she already has a boyfriend. I tried every way to impress her, but her boyfriend is always in the way. What should I do?" Justin said.

"The girl you're talking about is me, right?" I asked.

"Whaaaaaat?" Justin said, in a high pitch voice.

"Because I already have a boyfriend and you just met me yesterday. You tried every way to impress me the whole day, and you say that Leo is always in the way," I said.

"Uh….um….." Justin trailed off.

"Justin, I told you that I don't have any interest in you and I have a boyfriend. Plus, I've heard of what you do to other girls. Now, you better leave before Leo comes back up from gym," I said.

"Oh come on, Olivia. You know you love me," Justin said, walking towards me.

I was taking steps away from him.

"I don't love you and I don't like you, Justin. Don't you get that?" I said.

I hit the wall behind me and Justin was so close to me that even our bodies were touching.

"Justin, please," I said.

Justin put his hands on my waist and leaned in.

"LEO!" I screamed.

Justin turned around and he didn't see Leo there, because I tricked him. I ran from Justin towards the room door and tried to open it. Then, I realized that I left the key in my purse. Justin came up behind me and carried me bridal style.

"Justin, let go of me!" I shouted.

"Never!" Justin exclaimed.

Justin put me on the bed and was trying to take off my shirt.

"Help! Somebody help me!" I screamed.

"Nobody's going to help you, Olivia. Not even Leo," Justin said.

Justin ripped my shirt apart, but I was a wearing a cami under the shirt. As soon as Justin was about to un-zip my jeans, when I heard the room door opened. Justin got up and then I got up and it was Leo.

"Come, Liv," Leo said.

I immediately got up and ran to Leo and hugged him. He hugged me back. I started crying really hard.

"What did he do to you?" Leo asked.

"He tried to rape me," I said.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO RAPE MY OLIVIA?! SHE'S ALREADY BEEN RAPED BEFORE, AND I DON'T WANT HER TO GO THROUGH IT AGAIN! DO YOU GET THAT?!" Leo screamed.

"I'm sorry, Olivia. I had no idea you went through it," Justin said.

"I'm very surprised that you didn't know because it was all over the news and media," I said, crying even harder.

"I'm really sorry, Olivia. I'm sorry I did this to you. From now, we're just friends," Justin said.

"I have to think about it," I said.

"Ok, I understand," Justin said and left.

Leo led me to the bed and sat down with me.

"You'll be fine, Olivia. I won't let anything happen to you," Leo said.

"I love you, Leo," I said.

"I love you too," Leo said and kissed me.

**Love or hate?**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kelli's POV:**

I just came back from the set and right now, I'm watching the The Fault In Our Stars with Billy and I'm literally balling my eyes out. Billy is crying a little bit. Finally, the movie finished.

"That movie was good but sad at the same time," I said, sniffling.

"I agree with you one hundred percent. Can we please watch something else?" Billy asked.

"Ok," I said.

I looked in the DVD case and I found Vampire Academy. I put the DVD in the player and it started to play, but then my phone started ringing. I looked at my phone and it was my younger sister, Kirra. I answered.

(**Kirra=bold, **Kelli=regular)

Hey Kirra!

**Hey Kelli! Guess what?!**

Woah, someone's excited and I don't feel like guessing at all

**Eric and I are an item!**

Eric? You mean Eric Unger?!

When I said Eric, Billy looked at me, confused. Let's just say that Kirra had a HUGE crush on Eric, just like I had a HUGE crush on Billy.

**Yes, Eric Unger. He asked me out today!**

I'm so happy for you and Eric. Tell Eric that I said that

**I will. Please tell Billy**

I will. I gotta go. Bye!

**Bye!**

I hung up.

"What did Kirra say?" Billy asked.

"Congratulations! Our siblings finally admitted their feelings to each other and they are now a couple," I said.

"Really?! Good job, Eric!" Billy said.

I laughed a little at him. I love Billy!

**Nina's POV:**

I'm so mad at my manager. I heard the door open and it was Mateo.

"Hey baby!" Mateo said and kissed me on the cheek. I didn't answer him. "What's wrong, baby?"

"My manager is what's wrong. He told me that I have to audition for some movie called 'Let's Be Cops' but I told him that I'm really busy working on this movie. But, he said that I have to choose to either work on this movie or Let's Be Cops," I explained.

"Oh…so…what are you going to do?" Mateo asked.

"I don't know. I have to talk to Chitra about this," I said.

**Next Day (Nina's POV:)**

I reached the set of the movie and I walked into the production room. I saw Chitra talking to Aaron.

"Nina, is there anything wrong?" Chitra asked.

"Yes, I'm in a dilemma and it involves this movie," I said.

"Aaron, leave us alone for a few minutes," Chitra said.

"Of course, Chitra. Anything for you," Aaron said and winked at me.

Aaron was walking, but stopped right next to me.

"Nina, I just want to let you know that you're sexy and smart aka smexy," Aaron whispered.

Aaron left and I looked at Chitra, nervous and worried.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"He's single and he hits on a LOT of women. Sit down, Nina, and tell me your problem," Chitra said.

I sat down and told Chitra about the problem. After I finished, Chitra had a puzzled look on his face.

"Do you want to audition for the movie?" Chitra asked.

"I do, because the storyline is really interesting, but the audition is during the time I'm here, shooting this movie," I said.

"Who's the director of this movie?" Chitra asked.

"Luke Greenfield," I said.

"I will give him a call and see what I can do. I'll let you know as soon as possible," Chitra said.

"Thank you so much, Chitra," I said.

"You're welcome, Nina," Chitra said.

When I opened the door, I was walking by Aaron and Mateo was walking towards me. I felt somebody grab my hand behind me and I knew it was Aaron. Aaron had my hand in a tight grip and his other hand was on my butt.

"You will be mine," Aaron said.

I kneed him in the…..you know and he fell down covering it, squealing in pain.

"I will never be yours because I have a boyfriend," I said.

Mateo held me by the waist and we went to our separate ways to get ready to shoot the movie.

**Love or hate? I'm sorry that it was short.**

**Don't miss Kickin It's new episode 'The Battle of Seaford Hill' on June 23.**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nina's POV:**

I heard the alarm beeping and I reached over to turn it off, but I heard a bang and somebody already turned it off. I smiled, knowing who it was that turned it off.

"Thanks, Mateo," I smiled.

I opened my eyes to kiss Mateo, but it was…..AARON?! I screamed and immediately got out of bed. Aaron was shirtless. Ewww! Gross!

"Damn, you look sexy in your pjs," Aaron said.

I looked at myself and I was wearing a silky red cami with a long, silky red pants. I immediately put on my blazer that came with the pjs.

"Even sexier with the blazer," Aaron said.

I put on my hoodie.

"Still sexy," Aaron said.

I gave up.

"Aaron, what are you doing here?" I asked.

The door opened and everyone (And by everyone, I mean the couples) came inside and Mateo stood by my side.

"Nina, what happened? Why did you scream?" China asked.

"I woke up and saw Aaron in my bed," I said, holding onto Mateo.

"Liar, she clearly asked me to sleep with her last night, so I came over and slept with her. We had a great time, right baby?" Aaron asked.

"Nina….." Mateo trailed off.

"Mateo, you can't possibly believe Aaron. I did not ask him to come over at all. I went shopping with Olivia last night. Tell them, Olivia," I said.

Nobody said anything, which means Olivia is not in the room.

"Leo, where is your girlfriend?" I asked Leo.

"She's sleeping in my room and please don't ask why because I don't feel like telling anybody," Leo said.

"Oh, it's ok. I already figured it out," I said.

I walked out of my room and went to Leo's room and opened the door. I found Olivia sleeping on Leo's bed, peacefully. Plus, she was also…..you know.

"Leo, you better wake her up and tell her to put some….apparel on," I said.

"Ok, ok, ok, calm down, Nina," Leo said.

"Calm down? I can't calm down! All of you guys are buying Aaron's story and you don't even believe me," I said.

Olivia finally woke up. When she saw that everybody was in the room, she screamed and covered herself with the blanket.

"Did you guys not see the doorbell by the door?! Everybody turn around now!" Olivia exclaimed.

All of us turned around. After a few minutes, Olivia said done and we turned around. She was wearing her light blue robe.

"Ok, what's going on?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia, Aaron somehow got into our room and was on my bed. I saw him in my bed and I screamed and everybody came inside. Aaron told everybody that I called him to come sleep with me last night, but I didn't. Didn't I go shopping with you last night?" I said.

"Yeah, you did, oh and speaking of shopping, can we go back to that awesome store and get that pair of fabulous heels?" Olivia said.

"See? Evidence right in front of you!" I exclaimed.

"That still doesn't prove you're innocent. We need more evidence," Tristan said.

"I don't know what you guys are thinking, but I believe Nina," Olivia said.

"I know you're a loyal friend to Nina, Olivia. But Tristan's right. We need more evidence," Bella said.

"Idea! Why don't we ask the manager of this hotel if we can go to the control room and check the camera in all of the rooms, and one of the rooms will be Nina's," Mateo said.

"There are cameras in this hotel?" Olivia, Leo, and Aaron asked.

"Yes," everybody replied.

Olivia and Leo looked at each other with worried looks. They just can't stop, can't they. **(Don't worry, it's protected). **Aaron had a scared expression on his face. That's right, Aaron. You're going to get busted now.

"Good idea, Mateo. Let's go right now!" I exclaimed.

All of the girls got changed into their robes and the guys already had tank tops on. We went downstairs into the lobby and I ringed the bell several times.

"Yes, Ms. Dobrev!" I turned around and the manager was there. "How can I help you? I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't break the bell."

I told Mr. Smith what happened and asked him if we can see the cameras in the control room. Mr. Smith agreed and led us to the control room. We went inside the control room and there were so many cameras. Mr. Smith told the people to go to the camera in room 235. The camera showed me sleeping and then the light turned on in my room. Aaron walked inside the room and closed the door. He took off his shirt and got into the bed right next to me. Thank goodness, he didn't put his arms around me. The footage ended. Everybody looked at Aaron.

"Aaron, give it up. You've been after me for the past week. I'm never going to go out with you ever again because I have Mateo. Mateo actually loves me, but you just want to take advantage of me," I said.

Aaron grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the control room. I kicked him and scratched him, but nothing was working. He stopped in front of the girls' bathroom.

"We are going to get married and there's nothing you can do, Mateo!" Aaron exclaimed.

"LET GO OF ME! I'M ONLY SEVENTEEN!" I screamed. **(In this story, Nina is younger Mateo).**

Mateo pulled me and then Aaron started pulling me. Seriously, a tug-a-war. Thank goodness that Mateo was stronger and Aaron let go of me. I stayed in Mateo's arms and cried silently. We heard the doors open and Chitra and the police came inside.

"Aaron, you are fired! And I know that you were hitting on me when I am married and have two kids!" Chitra exclaimed.

"I love you, Nina! I love you too, Chitra!" Aaron screamed.

The police took Aaron away.

"I don't want to see his face ever again," Chitra told the officer.

"We'll make sure about that, Mrs. Jadhav," the officer said.

The officer left. Chitra came to me.

"I'm very sorry about that, Nina. You will never see Aaron again," Chitra said.

"Thank you, Chitra. But now that you fired Aaron, who's going to be your manager?" Billy asked.

"Oh please, my husband, who else," Chitra said and left.

"That's going to be hard for her to concentrate on set," Kelli said.

All of us laughed.

"Nina, I'm sorry that I…well, we didn't believe you. I should always believe because you're my girlfriend," Mateo said.

"It's ok, Mateo. You will be always forgiven," I said and kissed him.

"Hey!" everybody said.

"You guys will always be forgiven too," I said.

All of us shared a group hug. We heard the door open again and it was Chitra.

"Nina, before I forget, I talked to Luke and he said that he knows that you are a amazing actress, so you got the part that you wanted in the movie," Chitra said and left.

I screamed and jumped with joy.

"Congrats, baby!" Mateo said and kissed me.

**Love or hate?**

**I found out that the next Kickin It episode is "Fight at the Museum" and it airs on June 30****th****.**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**4 months later**

**Leo's POV:**

We finally finished the movie after 3 months. We waited for one month for the crew to finish the special effects.

Now, the premiere of the movie is tomorrow and I still don't know what to wear. So now, my stylist is looking through some clothes that I can wear to the premiere tomorrow.

"What about this one, Leo?" Robert asked.

"No, it's too Hunter Hayes," I said.

Robert picked out another pair of clothing.

"This one?" Robert asked.

"Too Dwayne Johnson," I said.

"How about this one?"

I turned around and saw Olivia, showing a gray button-down shirt with sleeveless black blazer, black jeans, with dress shoes.

"I like it! Thank you, baby," I said.

"You're welcome, handsome," Olivia said and gave me a quick kiss.

"You're right, Leo. Your girlfriend does have good taste in fashion," Robert said.

Olivia and I laughed at him.

**Premiere**

**Olivia's POV:**

Today is the day of the premiere of IM11 and Eleventh Harmony. I really loved my dress that my stylist picked out for me.

My family and I got into the limo and the driver started driving to the theatre. We finally reached the theatre and there was a huge crowd. The rest of the stars were already there. Other stars came as well like: Lucy Hale, Selena Gomez **(To support Justin Bieber)**, R5, IM5, Becky G, Fifth Harmony, Debby Ryan, Dove Cameron, Booboo Stewart **(To support Leo Howard)**, and more!

I got some pictures taken, met my fans, did some signing, got interviewed, and we all went inside. Chitra introduced all of us and each of us started saying how much fun we had working on the sets and working with Chitra.

"Now, let's start the movie!" Chitra exclaimed.

Everybody clapped and whistled.

The movie began…..

**Sorry it was short. But, I had to finish it before my mom had to come home and tell me to do other stuff.**

**There is going to be a sequel for this story. The sequel is called "IM11 and Eleventh Harmony 2: Save Me Jack." **

**Keep a lookout!**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Author's Note

**Hey guys,**

**It's been a while.**

**I'm pretty sure you guys have read my stories "Love Comes Softly" and "IM11 and Eleventh Harmony." **

**I'm thinking of making videos for these two stories.**

**What do you guys think?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
